The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Organ-specific stem cells (OSCs) are specialized stem cells that have committed to differentiating into specific lineages of somatic cells. Unlike human embryonic stem cells (hESCs), there is little, if any, risk that organ-specific stem cells create tumors after they are transplanted into the body. Organ-specific stem cells are the ideal source of stem cells for clinical applications of tissue repairing and regenerative medicine. More recently, hESCs, including induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSCs), have become readily available for exploring their clinical applications. Although hESCs are capable of differentiating into all lineages of somatic cells, it is difficult to control hESC differentiation and the risk of tumor formation. Thus, the main problem that limits the current development of stem cell therapy is how to obtain OSCs from hESCs.